The present invention relates to semiconductor device technology and, particularly, to technology that can be effectively adapted to thin film-forming technology and etching technology in processing wafers use for semiconductor devices.
In processing wafers, there have been used washing apparatuses provided with a wet washing chamber and a dry washing chamber for the wafers, and wafer carrier means between these two processing chambers (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 67921/1986, 210637/1986, 212375/1986 and 224327/1986.
There has also been proposed a resist removal device in which the step of removing resist from the wafer is carried out in a wet processing chamber and in a dry processing chamber (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 155629/1988).
There has further been proposed a thin film-forming apparatus for forming thin films on wafers, using susceptors for holding the wafers, which comprises a film-forming unit for forming an insulating film on wafers placed on the susceptors, an etching unit for susceptors for wet etching the insulating film adhered on the susceptors, and a washing unit for susceptors for washing away with water the etching solution adhered to the susceptors at the time of etching the susceptors, which units are arranged in a path of an endless rotary member that holds a number of the susceptors (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 173133/1986).